Prior art connectors and fittings have been utilized for joining to tubular conduits for connecting the tubular conduits to other members. The tubular conduits have included electrical conduits, piping, ducting and the like, which have been used for both fluid flow conduits and to provide protective enclosures for electrical power and telecommunication cables. For power and telecommunication cable installations which are buried or located in hazardous environments, a fluid tight seal is provided between the fittings and the mating ends of the tubular conduits. Recently, tubular conduits made of polyethylene have been provided for running telecommunication cables, such as fiber optic cables. In the prior art, fittings have been typically joined to the terminal ends of sections of such tubular conduits by either adhesive bonding, swedging or securing two mating threads together. Adhesively securing a fitting to a conduit end requires preparation to clean the surface of the conduit end for bonding to the adhesive, which is labor intensive. A swedged fitting requires two swedging members between which a terminal end section of a tubular conduit is squeezed. One of the swedging members is placed on the interior of the tubular conduit which results in a restriction which is smaller than the interior diameter of the tubular conduit, rather than providing a full bore opening. Swedging may also cause problems with tubular conduits made of polyethylene since polyethylene is subject to creep under pressure, causing the polyethylene material to cold flow and weaken the grip of the swedging members upon the tubular conduit. A threaded connection requires the threading of either an interior surface or an exterior surface of the tubular conduit, which is time consuming and labor intensive.